


Oral Fixation

by Skiplowave



Series: fantasticsmutbeastsweek [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Newt has oral fixation and needs something to fill said fixation. Percival may be the perfect candidate for Newt's needs.





	Oral Fixation

Newt likes putting things in his mouth, pens, sticks, his wand he just can't help it. Newt ground use to his fixation over the years but recently a mere stick in  between his lips isn't enough, he craves something  _more_.  _Maybe Percival could....I wonder?_

" You want to give me what?"

" A blowjob...please?"

Newt fiddle with his fingers waiting for an answer.  Newt and Percival are dating for six months now since the Grindelwald incident surely the request should be normal, right? " Well Newt- you know stuff like this would be more  _intimate._ I do prefer you asking me anyway. Sure." Percival tired his best not to blush forming his words Newt eyes beamed with joy hugging his lover, " Don't worry Percy it'll be good for both of us. I'm already reading tips on oral sex." If Percival was drinking coffee he do a spit take, every time Newt the sweet man speaks about anything lewd it  _does_ things to him. 

" *cough* Okay Newt let's do this later after work okay?"

" Okay Percy see you at home and don't worry I'll take care of everything!"

Newt left the office and Percival made a heavy sigh now needing to rid few  _dirty_ thoughts.  _Mercy Lewis Newton you continue to surprise me...._

* * *

Newt wanted everything perfect and by perfect Percival being comfortable all the way through. After thinking it over he preferred using Percival's study bit of roleplay setting an interesting mood. " Percy sit here and relax."  Percival nodded his head sitting in his comfy leather chair. Newt lend forward giving a heated kiss before dropping to his knees undoing Percival's belt. Newt eyes widen in excitement seeing Percival was not only big but half-hard to.  _Kissing really did work!_   Giving few loose tugs rubbing his hand up and down, Newt licked his lips kissing tip of Percival's cock. Percival moaned  as Newt started sucking on the tip painfully slow as if he's trying a new lollipop flavor. " Y-you didn't mention teasing Newt." Newt giggled creating a vibration around Percival he griped the chair's arms trying remain still. Percival groaned feeling his cock being surround by a warm mouth. The way Newt bobbed his head eyes never leaving his made Percival go crazy. All those fantasies finally becoming a reality.

" Fuck Newt you're amazing!" 

" Thank you Mr.Graves."

Newt winked at Percival going back to sucking his lover off. Newt wasn't sure if the 'Mr. Graves' or the wink set him over the edge because now Newt's throat was being fucked very quickly.  Newt moaned has Percival thrust his hips pulling his hair to point he almost gagged. Newt loved every second of it, " F-fuck Newt I'm-" Percival removed Newt from his cock but the naughty minx swallowed his cock again drinking the cum that rushed down his throat. Sucking off what's left Newt let go with a cock smiling at Percival. " This was fun Percy!" Percival panted to calm down from his orgasm Newt is a strange man talking as if his throat wasn't fucked just now. " I love you Newt. We need do this again."  Newt jumped up kissing Percival again making  **sure** he tasted himself _._ " Of course I do have _other_ needs you and I can try."  Percival felt himself getting excited again already ready for whatever Newt has in stored for them.


End file.
